User talk:Jens Ingels
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zombies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Notbryant (Talk) 10:38, December 14, 2010 Updates 'Small updates' *20/01/2011 Add lumberjack image to Old Mcdonald page *22/01/2011 Edite the spoils page and drop page, I used the drop file notes to make the common/uncommon/rare/unque drops correct. *22/01/2011 Add new farmhand image to Old Mcdonald page *22/01/2011 Change color of rarely that you only can get ones into orange 'Future updates' *Add more pictures -> Next Old Mcdonald boss 'Update discussions' *I have upload the farmhand image 2 times. One with full weapon view and one where I removed it a piece. For the moment I have placed the 2de one. Maybe it would be nicer that we can remove the framework and maker name for an beter lay-out. Now I have uploaded an 3de version. Transparant edite, the cadre is smaller now. *I have change the colors of the banners rarety into orange. I think not so good color. Any suggestions for an beter one? The color code am now using is limited in coloring. Someone got an beter one? Projects 'Zombie farm buddy kit' An buddy kit is an picture that contains all modelparts so you easy can create renders, banners, etc... Coming soon Talk archive: 'Conversation 1' Please stop creating categories like "Tough fighter (Headless)" when categories like "Headless" already exist. If you think the categories need to be renamed, you can start a discussion post, but please stop creating duplicate categories. I created the categories and I named them as such because in the game, they are referred to as "Normal", "Tiny", "Large", "Headless", and "Garden" zombies. The "Tough Fighter" is just the description. Notbryant 00:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) "Sorry I was changing the categories because I thought that the names where the description, my mistake" Jens Ingels 21:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Conversation 2: Hi! Thanks for your helping edits! I just wondered how did you get the lumberjack photo. You are using a jailbroken device, am I right? can you get the other minion's picture with transparent background? It would be great Kgs88error 23:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No am using the file that I found on your talk page. I opent it in photoshop and put the parts together. For the moment I still play jailbroke free ;) And yes I was plan to add more minions pictures. Jens Ingels 23:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) all right, keep up the good work :) I also noticed you changed the rarity groups at spoils. it's ok but i think 'unique' should go to banners and rusty fragment only, because they are limited, you can win only 1 banner / enemy and 3 fragment in the whole game (i think) what do you think? and by the way if you want to send me a message please go to my talk page and click 'leave message' there. in that way i'll be notified that i have a new message. Kgs88error I used the information from the note files. Fragments drop in rarity when you fight an higher enemy. Look to the enemy files: Bonus Gold Insta-Plow Insta-Harvest Red Gift Box Green Gift Box Yellow Gift Box Insta-Grow Insta-Hunger Teddy Bear Rusty Fragment Brain Farmer Banner So as you see there 4 categories. Gold is the only common file in the game. Jens Ingels 23:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah i have those *.plist files or what. i edited the spoil list with the information contained in this file. i never won a 'gallows' from the pirates, i only know it's a spoil, because it's written in this file. some retard contributors always delete the aliens' spoils, i think they never get those items so they don't wanna accept their existence... but not this was my question. i wanted to mark those spoils, which are limited: banners, and fragments Kgs88error 00:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You need to invade a lot to get gallows. I have 3 or 4 and still no banner : / I will try to check the alien drops and when they get removed roleback it. Maybe make an kopie so they easy can put back in when the roleback isn't possible true edites. Maybe give them another color or someting Conversation 3: Talk page Man, it's really hard to communicate with you. I'm gonna ask you again: If you have something to say ME leave it on MY talk page. User talk:Kgs88error You are using your talk page as a blog or something very weird. There is a big blog button next to the talk page. Just use them properly and both of our lives will be easier. And second: I did Not received any of your opinions about changing the rarity of the non-unique items Kgs88error 07:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I sure you gonna get used to this wiki. Some tips, which can be helpful: if you not sure if a content is 100% true, and need to be verified, just put a template there: 'verification needed' between these symbols. Link any possible things with the 'add link' button: like brains, green zombies, pirates and so on. if the link points to a category, write 'Category:' before it. About the buddy kit: As i understood you want to create zombie which parts (head, hair, clothes...) can be swapped? I think i did not understand what are you going to do Kgs88error 12:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Conversation 4: editing and buddykit I sure you gonna get used to this wiki. Some tips, which can be helpful: if you not sure if a content is 100% true, and need to be verified, just put a template there: 'verification needed' between these symbols. Link any possible things with the 'add link' button: like brains, green zombies, pirates and so on. if the link points to a category, write 'Category:' before it. About the buddy kit: As i understood you want to create zombie which parts (head, hair, clothes...) can be swapped? I think i did not understand what are you going to do Kgs88error 12:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I think this coloring, and having plus 4 categories, is little too complicated. Also uncommon an rare means the same thing. I suggest changing them to rare and very rare. I'll go ahead and make some edits. Check them and tell me your opinion. Kgs88error 13:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) i checked the file, and i think everything is ok now with gold, you can see i edited the ninjas page that there's no bonus gold there, just before your message. i know the two words are not the same. but i asked your opinion about using rare and very rare. they point out the big difference in between them. i also think you are not using english very often in your life, so it's an advice from me too i checked the file, and i think everything is ok now with gold, you can see i edited the ninjas page that there's no bonus gold there, just before your message. i know the two words are not the same. but i asked your opinion about using rare and very rare. they point out the big difference in between them. i also think you are not using english very often in your life, so it's an advice from me too Kgs88error 14:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC)